


falling in love

by isaaa



Category: Captain America- Chris Evans
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaa/pseuds/isaaa
Summary: You're a veterinarian in Boston. You fall in love with Chris.* this is my first work! sorry if its bad





	falling in love

You hit snooze on your phone before turning your lamp on. You squinted as you checked the time. Your phone read 4:30. Ughhhh you were not a early riser that's for sure. If you had it your way you'd wake up at 11 everyday. 4:30 am was not a normal wake up time for you. You had a flight to Boston at 6 am. Growing up in upstate New York you grew to love the colorful falls, rainy springs, frigid winters, and what you called the "prefect summers". This past year was a worlwind of excitement, stress and happiness. You'd finished up your 4th year of Veterinary School at Cornell and gotten numerous job offers across the country. When the opportunity arose for you to be able to run your own practice with your best friend Grace you knew you had to take it. Your moms best friend had her own practice in Sudbury Massachusetts. She was retiring and needed someone she trusted to take over the practice. She had known you since you were born and when she asked you and your best friend to take over you obviously said yes. You and Grace has been best friends since the first grade. Everyone new you too as "Isabella and Grace", rarely one or the other. Throughout middle school and highschool you too were at the top of your class. You too had tied for valedictorian in senior year of highschool. Standing up there on the stage giving your part of the speech you felt like you were on the top of the world. You had worked so hard to get to this point. Staying up until 3 am studying for those math tests you could not get less than an 100 on. Your highschool years were amazing. You were on the vollyball, track and lacrosse team. You made amazing friends but Grace was always the closest. Being the youngest of 4 was an interesting experience. You pretty much got away with anything. It did help that you were a great kid. Your parents were the best. Your dad, born in Italy expected a lot from you but he was your rock. He supported you no mater what. You and him spent countless hours in the backyard practice lacrosse or volleyball. Your mom was just the sweetest. She was the one who helped you study for everything. She made you and hit friends cookies every time they came over. She kept you humble. Your report cards, sometimes with 100.0 averages were met with a "great job" and "keep up the good work". You knew that some of your friends parents would have posted this all over Facebook and would have bought their kids whatever they wanted. This didn't bother you because you knew being self-driven was extremely important. Your 2 older sisters and your older brother were all in the medical field. Luca was a cardiologist, Daniela was a nurse practitioner and Amaila was a pediatric surgeon. Since your were very little your love your animals was very evident. You bottle fed 4 kittens in the summer of 8th grade, fostered 2 baby chicks, rescued a crow with a broken wing, cared for a bunny who was paralyzed from the midspin down, and so many more. You get up with 2 dogs and 3 cats. At 12 or 13 you knew that being a veterinarian was what you really wanted to do. It was a Friday, you and Grace were sitting on your driveway reminiscing the times you used to swim in the pool then run out front to lay in the sun and chalk all over the driveway when the mailman pulled up. You and Grace lived 2 doors down. You had both applied for Cornell Veterinarian school. As you both walked down to get the mail out of the mailbox your eyes immediately caught the big white packed. Digging through the mail you read the words to: Isabella _______. It was from Cornell. You and Grace looked at each other she ran down to her house. As you waited for her to get back you thought that you had to haven gotten in. They don't send packets for people that don't get in right? You looked up and saw Grace running down the sidewalk waving her very own white packet. You both calmed down and walked into your house. Both of your moms were sitting at the kitchen counter. You showed them the packets. You opened your packets simultaneously. You must have read the congratulations at the same time because you both starting screaming at the same exact time. You and Grace ran sound screaming for a good 10 minutes. You and your best friend had gotten into your dream Vet school. This had been your dream since you were little. Fast forward 4 months you and Grace had picked out the house you were going to rent out. It was a very nice house you had to say. It was in a very private, gated neighborhood. Present day: When you said your final goodbyes to your parents and siblings had tears in theirs eyes. This made you want to cry but you would see them soon. You and Grace boarded the plane. You guys had sent all of your belongings to the house 2 days prior through a moving company. The goodbyes were very teary for your mom and siblings but it was only a 5 hour drive and you would see them the next weekend. All you carried was your backpack your mom had bought you in NYC. As you plugged in your headphones you and Grace smilied because right before your eyes your dreams were beginning to come true. IMPORTANT NOTE Chis will be in the next chapter! This one was solely for background information!!!! Hope you like this! Please leave suggestions and/or requests in the comments.


End file.
